ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
3-Way (The Golden Rule) (песня)
"3-Way (The Golden Rule)" - песня группы The Lonely Island, Джастина Тимберлейка и Леди Гаги. Премьера песни состоялась 21 мая 2011 на шоу Saturday Night Live и была издана на цифровом носителе 24 мая 2011. Песня была записана за день до премьеры. Она была издана на альбоме группы, The Wack Album. Информация Песня была написана 19 мая и была записана в студии 20 мая 2011 года. Видео было снято в тот же день. Режиссёрами видео стали Акива Шаффер и Йорма Такконе. Текст песни Your mom says, “Hi” — Jinx! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah no no Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Summertime in the city And everybody’s having sex You know I just got a page from a girl that I met last week at the Payless Shoe stores I also have a cutie to call who likes the way I knock on her boots Well let’s help them back Let’s handle that In two-to-six hours, We’ll meet back here and regroup Now let’s shoop Roll up to her crib with some Bartles & James Hop off the bus with the Alizé Now hold up player, whatchu diggity-doing here? I should diggity-ask you the same And she sang Гага: Hey, boys I want you both I hope that you think that’s cool (Say word?) I know most guys won’t freak together She forgot about the Golden Rule — a huh huh It’s OK to put us in a three-way It’s not gay when it’s in a three-way With a honey in the middle there’s some leeway The area’s grey in a one, two, three-way Normally, I don’t get down with dudes But tonight is a special exception (Great) See you’re my best friend Through thick and thin Now it’s time to make a cool connection Lights off Here in the dark (Here in the dark) It’s so hard to tell (So hard to tell) Where her body ends (La la) And my homie’s begins (Ew wee) This rule dates back (The Golden Rule) To ancient Greece (Takin’ about Caesar) We’re two Jack Trippers and a Chrissy The new Three’s Company You guys are still here. It’s OK to put us in a three-way It’s not gay when it’s in a three-way With a honey in the middle there’s some leeway The area’s grey in a one, two three-way Fellas. Get ready. Do impress the chick Helicopter d*ck, go! Hellicopter d*ck. Helicopter d*ck Do impress the chick Helicopter d*ck And all of that was OK ‘Cuz it was in a three-way It’s right there when you see the instant replay (boom) Maybe two is enough That’s what they’ll say But we’ll say, “Hell no.” It’s a one, two, three-way Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Клип Фото 3Way.jpg 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 002.JPG 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 001.JPG Категория:Песни Категория:Как приглашенный артист Категория:Музыкальное видео